Flying Lessons
by shadowwolf75
Summary: Programming is one thing, actually putting it to use is quite another, thus Madnug needs a different sort of flight training than the other Neotopian Gundams. Good thing a certain Winged Knight is a friend of the family... (A Secret Santa present for Penelopi in the SDGF Discord)


Three Gundams occupied the catapult deck of the SDG Base, currently. The youngest had been eager to learn something new, at least until a few minutes ago. His older brother stood beside him, to offer what support he could even if he didn't know what the problem was.

The third Gundam was hovering in midair just off the deck, trying to coax his student to join him. "Well, come on! You're designed for this, you know. Heck, you can probably fly even faster than I can, given you're a space unit and I'm just rated for atmosphere. Don't you want to show off for everyone?"

Captain let out a sigh, reaching to pat Madnug on the shoulder. "Guneagle... that doesn't seem to be helping."

From his position sitting on the deck, the white Gundam managed to look up again, though his voice still shook. "N-no, Captain, he's right. I _am_ designed for this, I wouldn't have these thruster pods if I wasn't. I want to learn how to fly! I-it's just, when I looked over the side earlier..."

Madnug stood up, to hazard another attempt. But the second he tried looking down at the world below, he let out a short cry of fear and scrambled backwards from the edge. His legs were shaking so hard they couldn't hold him up and so he slid back to the deck, curling up on himself a little once he had.

Another sigh from Captain. "I think we're done for today." He again moved to offer support, only for Madnug to start clinging to him, so he leaned down to hold his brother close. "It's all right. This worked for Guneagle and myself, but maybe you need something different. I know just who to call, as well."

* * *

"You tried to start from Blanc Base itself?" On the dimensional communicator's screen, Zero the Winged Knight shook his head. "It's no wonder he panicked, that much altitude would be intimidating even to a young Knight Gundam. It's best to start from a much lower height and practice the basics there, then work one's way up."

Captain glanced to his friend rather quizzically. "Even for someone who has those basics programmed into them? Guneagle was fine starting from Blanc Base, and so was I."

"I was born knowing how to fly, and I still needed training. And you have to remember, Madnug's personality is different from you both. He's happy to learn, but sometimes he seems to need more reassurances than expected." The Knight Gundam rubbed at his chin and let his optics close, lost in thought. "I wonder if Gerbera had that in common with him, before he was lost?"

"We'll never know about that, now. As for the problem we can do something about, will you help Madnug learn how to fly?"

"Of course I will, Captain. As soon as the Princess has a free moment in the morning, I'll have her send me to Neotopia."

* * *

Morning dawned, and after listening to the usual morning briefing, Captain announced that he and Madnug would be taking the rest of the day off. Still on call, of course, but likely they wouldn't be needed anyway with how peaceful life on Neotopia or Sol Diorama was as of late.

With that said, the older Gundam collected his brother, then he borrowed a Gunperry and the two of them headed for Shute's house. When Madnug asked why they were going there, Captain only said there was a visitor waiting.

When they landed the Gunperry, the first sight to greet them both on exiting was Zero lounging on a lower hanging branch of a nearby tree.

Madnug was already aiming a bit of a glare at Captain, entirely too smart to not put two and two together. "Big brother, why is Zero here? You didn't call him just because-"

But the Knight Gundam had noticed their arrival and was already gliding down to them. "A good morning to you both." Now he looked to Captain, wondering aloud, "So, does he know why he's here?"

"I told him we had a visitor, though I believe he just figured it out on his own." Captain mentally counted down to one, given he knew exactly what Madnug's response to that would be.

"Zero, you didn't have to come the whole way from Lacroa just because... because I got scared, yesterday. Surely your duties to Rele and the kingdom would be more important! If Captain could handle flight training at Blanc Base, then so can I... even if it might take me a while longer." Madnug shuffled one foot against the ground for a second, looking away. "There's no need for any special effort on your part."

At that, Zero matched gazes with the younger Gundam, though he had to hover a few inches off the ground to do so. "If you force yourself into the same kind of training, then there will always be some part of you that's uncomfortable being in the air. That would be a shame, considering how well suited your frame is for flight. As for my duties, one of them is to train the next generation of Knight Gundams. With the treaty we've signed with Neotopia, every member of the SDG is an honorary Knight of Lacroa... and you are certainly the next generation. So, I _am_ fulfilling my duties to Her Majesty and the kingdom by coming here and helping you."

"That feels like quite a lot of loopholes..." Madnug still wasn't happy about it, but considering Zero took the time to make the journey, it would be worse to say no. "But I know when I'm outvoted; I would be glad to be your student, Zero."

"Well, it's settled then. It will be my pleasure to teach you everything I know about flying."

At that Captain spoke up again. "While you two are doing that, I'll be helping Shute with some house repairs. That thunderstorm last week did some damage to the rain gutters and the siding. I'll still be nearby if you need me for anything."

Madnug looked over at the house, then back at his brother and the Knight Gundam. "Is Nana here too?"

"She does live here. Why do you ask?"

Then suddenly the white Gundam was trying to hide a bit of a blush. "U-um, no reason, I was just wondering..."

Off to the side, Zero mentally nodded to himself. The girl's presence might help keep his student motivated, if he started having problems...

* * *

Madnug looked up at Zero, not entirely convinced of things. "I can jump that high."

"Well then, that means it's the perfect height to start from. There's little risk of damaging yourself if you happen to fall out of the air, or of damaging anything you might land on. All right, thrusters ready?" There was a nod from his student, so Zero gestured for Madnug to join him. "In that case, up here with me. We'll practice keeping balanced in the air, and then a few basic maneuvers. When you feel comfortable enough at this height, we'll fly a bit higher and keep practicing the same. Let's see, if we match the height of the roof over there, then we'll move on to more advanced skills."

And so it went. Though it might've tried Madnug's patience a little bit, this was so much easier to handle than trying to jump off the side of Blanc Base's catapult deck. It was still training, but Zero seemed somehow better at it than Guneagle was . . . maybe because the Winged Knight had all those other Knight Gundams to train.

* * *

"You almost made it through that time! You just need to be careful of your acceleration; a small bit slower and you wouldn't have brushed the edge of that last ring."

Zero and Madnug were currently hovering a good distance higher than Shute's house by now, with the Knight Gundam conjuring up a midair obstacle course with his magic. He flew through it again, to show his student where best to slow down on that last turn. Then he pulled back, to allow Madnug another attempt.

Down below, Nana had wandered out of the house, and out onto the porch when she heard the familiar voices of the two Gundams outside. They didn't seem to notice her though, even when she tried to wave up at them. Thinking maybe a bit more height would help, she actually climbed up onto the railing. It was something she'd done quite a few times before, not thinking anything of it...

The sound of splintering wood was sharp against the relative quiet of the woods surrounding the house, then the next thing Nana knew, she was falling. "Kyaaaa!"

From the height the two Gundams were flying at, the scream was hard to hear, but hear it they did. Though Madnug's thrusters were already roaring. "Nana!"

The white Gundam was practically a blur as he flew, his Soul Drive blazing almost more than his thrusters were, and everything he learned in the past few hours was second nature. He crossed the vertical distance in a flash, easily managing to catch the falling human before she hit the ground. Madnug didn't fly back up to meet Zero, instead he hovered near the porch and waited for Nana to recover.

Fully expecting to have hit the ground by now, it took the girl a moment to realize she was safe. Nana opened her eyes, to find herself staring into her rescuer's blue optics. "Madnug... you saved me..."

"Yes... after you put yourself in danger again! Nanako Casval Ray, how many times have we told you not to climb on there?"

"Zero, he's being mean again!"

At being called, Zero hovered down to join them, trying not to laugh. "He's being like that because he worries about you, and with good reason. I would be giving the princess the same earful you're getting now, if she did anything like that."

Though, even if he had scolded her, Madnug still held Nana close. "I'm just glad you're all right, that scared me..."

Nana hugged him back, needing a bit of comfort herself now that the adrenaline was wearing off. "I'm sorry, Madnug..."


End file.
